In My Daughter's Eyes
by anatomyfan
Summary: Callie and Arizona Robbins-Torres were both dreading this day and is has arrived faster than both of them could blink. Today is the day that their little girl, Sofia Sloane Robbins-Torres, is getting married.


**Okay, here's the one shot sequel before I post the multi-chapter sequel to 'Getting The Family Back Together.' Sorry for all of the mistakes in this.**

* * *

Callie and Arizona Robbins-Torres were both dreading this day and is has arrived faster than both of them could blink. Today is the day that their little girl, Sofia Sloane Robbins-Torres, is getting married. Sofia legally changed her name before she went to college at Tennessee. Callie is in their bedroom, looking at the picture of her, Arizona, Mark, and Sofia when it was Sofia's first Christmas. She remembers the day when Rob came over and asked for their blessing.

_Flashback_

_Rob walks up to the door and knocks on it. He was trying to calm his nerves before he talks with Callie and Arizona about proposing to their only daughter. When the door opens, Rob smiles._

"_Hi Arizona. Can I talk to you and Callie?" Rob asks._

"_Sure. Come in. Have a seat on the couch while I go get my wife." Rob sits down and taps a rhythm with his fingers onto his thighs while Arizona is getting Callie. He hears footsteps coming down the stairs and he stands up. Callie smiles and hugs Rob._

"_I didn't know you were coming into town. Is Sofia with you?" Callie asks._

"_No. Sofia thinks I'm in Tennessee. I came to talk to you guys about me and Sofia." Callie and Arizona look at each other then sit on the other couch in front of Rob._

"_I love your daughter. Very much. She and I have been together for almost three years now."  
_

"_Rob, you are a second son to us. What is it are you trying to tell or ask us?" Callie asked._

"_I would like permission to marry your daughter." Rob said. Arizona sits up in the couch._

"_Rob, we love you. You made our little girl so happy over the last three years, which has made Callie and I happy that our daughter found someone like you to make her happy after what she's been through." Arizona said._

"_Arizona and I have been talking the last few weeks, wondering when you were gonna come ask us for Sofia's hand in marriage." Callie said and Rob slowly smiles._

"_So does that mean-"_

"_Yes." Callie and Arizona said with a smile which makes Rob smile. He stands up and hugs them._

_End of Flashback_

While she was so caught up in the picture and her thoughts, she didn't hear her wife coming in from the bathroom and sitting next to her. Callie sets the picture down and cuddles into Arizona.

"I can't believe our little girl is getting married today." Callie said. Arizona places her cheek against the top of Callie's head.

"I know. She's our miracle child." Arizona said and remembers the day that she saved her 1 lb. 1 oz. daughter.

"I wish Mark was here for this." Callie said and Arizona rolls her eyes. Still to this day, she still hated that man for knocking up Callie, even though they were broken up.

"Come on. We need to go help Sof and Zola get ready." Callie gets up and helps her wife out of bed and grabs both of their dresses and shoes and head for the hotel. A few minutes later, they walk into the hotel room and see Sofia and Zola in the dining room, eating breakfast.

"Hey, there's extra stuff for breakfast if you guys are hungry." Zola said. Arizona walks over to Sofia and kisses her head.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Arizona asks.

"I'm okay. For now." Sofia said then looked in her Momma's eyes.

"You want to start getting ready?" Callie asks and Sofia nods her head. While Sofia is in the shower, Callie and Arizona get dress and Callie does Arizona's make up when Sofia walks out of the bathroom.

"Mom, can you do my hair when you're done?" Sofia asks.

"Sure meija. Just give me a few seconds…there. Alright sit here." Sofia sits down in front of Callie, who starts her hair while Arizona dries Sofia's face then starts her make up. While this is going on, a photographer starts taking pictures.

After getting Sofia's hair done, Zola walks in with the dress and all three of them help Sofia into it. Sofia turns around and looks at her parents and both of them, including Zola, have tears in their eyes.

"Please don't start crying because I will start crying." Sofia said.

"You look beautiful, honey." Arizona said.

A few hours later, Callie, Arizona, Sofia, and Zola head for the limo to get to the church. Callie was quiet the entire car ride to the church and Arizona grabs her hand and entwines their fingers. Callie looks over at her wife and kisses her. They arrive at the church and they wait in a room for the ceremony to start. When the door is opened, Jackson and Owen walk in.

"It's time you guys." Jackson said. Callie and Arizona looks at their daughter and they both try not to cry.

"We'll see you down there, Sof." Arizona said with her voice breaking. Sofia hugs them then Callie places her arm in Jackson's and Arizona places hers in Owen's and they walk down the aisle. Derek walks over to Sofia, who smiles at her Uncle.

"Thank you Uncle Derek for doing this for my Dad." Sofia said and Derek smiles.

"It's my godfather duty to step into the shoes of my best friend." Derek said and offers his arm to Sofia, who wraps her arm in his and starts down the aisle.

An hour later, Callie and Arizona watch their little girl share her first dance with her husband, Robert Davidson. When they are done dancing, Sofia motions Callie to the dance floor for the first of two mother/daughter dances. While they were dancing together, a video of Sofia growing up with her was playing that Sofia made just for her on this day. She also made one for Arizona too, which will come right after this one.

_In my daughter's eyes_  
_I am a hero_  
_I am strong and wise_  
_And I know no fear_

_But the truth is plain to see_  
_She was sent to rescue me_  
_I see who I wanna be_  
_In my daughter's eyes_

_In my daughter's eyes_  
_Everyone is equal_  
_Darkness turns to light_  
_And the world is at peace_

_This miracle God gave to me_  
_Gives me strength when I am weak_  
_I find reasons to believe_  
_In my daughter's eyes_

_When she wraps her hand around my finger_  
_Oh, it puts a smile in my heart_  
_Everything becomes a little clearer_  
_I realize what life is all about_  
_It's hanging on when your heart had enough_  
_It's giving more when you feel like giving up_  
_I've seen the light_

_It's in my daughter's eyes_

Sofia looks at Callie, who has tears streaming down her face and Sofia kisses her wet cheek.

_In my daughter's eyes_  
_I can see the future_  
_A reflection of who I am_  
_And what will be_

_And though she'll grow and someday leave_  
_Maybe raise a family_  
_When I'm gone I hope you'll see_  
_How happy she made me_

_Oh, I'll be there_  
_In my daughter's_  
_Eyes_

Callie hugs her daughter and kisses her cheek.

"Te amo meija." Callie whispers.

"Te amo, Mommy." Sofia looks at Arizona and motions her to the dance floor. Arizona walks over and places her hands on Sofia's waists, while Sofia wraps her arms around Arizona's neck

"Your turn, Momma." Sofia said and Arizona smiles. A song comes on with the video, and Arizona's tears are already streaming down her face.

_Mama you taught me to do the right things_  
_So now you have to let your baby fly_  
_You've given me everything that I will need_  
_To make it through this crazy thing called life_

_And I know you watched me grow up_  
_And only wanted what's best for me_  
_And I think I found the answer to your prayers_

_And he is good_  
_So good_  
_He treats your little girl_  
_Like a real man should_  
_He is good_  
_So good_  
_He makes promises he keeps_  
_No he's never gonna leave_  
_So don't you worry_  
_About me_

_Don't you worry_  
_About me_

_Mama there's no way you'll ever lose me_  
_Giving me away is not goodbye_  
_As you watch me walk down to my future_  
_I hope tears of joy are in your eyes_

_'Cause he is good_  
_So good_  
_He treats your little girl_  
_Like a real man should_  
_He is good_  
_So good_  
_He makes promises he keeps_  
_No he's never gonna leave_  
_So don't you worry_  
_About me_

_Don't you worry_  
_About me_

_And when I watch my baby grow up_  
_I'll only want what's best for her_  
_And I hope she'll find the answer to my prayers_  
_And that she'll say_

_He is good_  
_So good_  
_He treats your little girl_  
_Like a real man should_  
_He is good_  
_So good_  
_He makes promises he keeps_  
_No he's never gonna leave_  
_So don't you worry_  
_About me_

_Don't you worry_  
_About me_

_Mama Don't you worry_  
_About me_

"Don't you worry about me, Momma." Sofia said to Arizona. Arizona hugs her and they walk off the dance floor and over to Callie.

"When did you do this?" Callie asks as she is wiping the tears.

"Shortly after Rob and I got engaged. I wanted to do something special for the two women in my life." Sofia said. Callie and Arizona hugs their daughter.

"I wish Dad was here for this." Sofia said with her voice breaking.

"I know honey." Arizona said.

"He'd be keeping an eye on Rob." Callie said then sees Rob smiling at the trio.

"Go. He's waiting for you." Callie said. Sofia nods her head and walks over to her husband. Arizona places her head on her wife's shoulder and Callie wraps her arms around her.

"She's all grown up." Arizona said. Tim, who was 14, walks over to them. Tim was Rob's best man for the wedding.

"Hey! We thought we would never see you tonight." Callie said.

"Really? I'm the only one here under 21." Tim said with a smile.

"Just remember one thing, Timothy." Arizona started to say but Tim cut her off.

"Don't get anyone knocked up." Tim said in an Arizona voice, which made Callie laugh.

A few minutes later, it was time for the toasts. Tim grabs the microphone to go first.

"Hi. I'm Tim Robbins-Torres and I'd like to make a toast for my sister and her husband. Rob, you married a wonderful person. She helped me with my basketball when she was in high school and introduced me to our parents and I don't regret that day that she entered my life. But here's one thing, no matter what, and I'm sorry to say this but Sofia, Rob is always right." The room laughs and Tim smiles at his sister.

"Even though it could be something stupid that he says, Rob is always right. I love you guys." Tim said and walks over and kisses his sister's cheek and shakes Rob's hand and sits down with Arizona and Callie while Zola grabs the microphone.

"Hi. I'm Zola Shepherd and I'm Sofia's best friend. I've known Sofia since we were kids. Even though throughout our childhood, while her parents, Callie and Arizona, were divorced until after she turned 15, she was always there for me, even though she lived in Miami. Rob, like Tim said, you married a wonderful person…but Sofia's always right." The room laughs harder then Zola speaks again.

"I should know, every time we have a debate about something, she somehow always wins. To Sofia and Rob, may you guys have a happy, long and successful marriage." Zola hugs them and sits down with her parents.

A few hours later, Callie and Arizona, along with the rest of the people at the reception, wait for Sofia and Rob to walk to the limo. They see them and smile and throw rice at them. Sofia hugs them then heads in the limo while Callie and Arizona watches as their little girl begins a new chapter in her life with her husband.

* * *

**Songs are: _In My Daughter's Eyes_ by Martina McBride and _Mama's Song _by Carrie Underwood**


End file.
